


What is love?

by DetectiveI



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveI/pseuds/DetectiveI
Summary: Just like the title says - What is love ?





	What is love?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little poem I wrote a while back. Hope you like it and leave something about what you think.

Love is when you  
Realise home is not  
A place but a person.

 

Love is when you  
Would do anything  
For them.

 

Love is when you  
Would go anywhere  
With them and for  
Them.

 

Love is when  
You miss their  
Smile when they  
Leave.

 

Love is when  
You miss them  
All the time  
There not with  
You.

 

Love is when  
You ar willing  
To sacrifice  
Yourself for  
Them.

 

Love is when  
You realise you  
Only want them.

 

Love is when  
You think you  
Will lose  
Your mind without  
Them.

 

Love is when  
You will do  
Anything to  
Save them.

 

Love is when  
They can take  
Your darkness  
Away.

 

Love is when  
You will fight  
For them no  
Matter what.

 

Love is when  
You know they  
Look handsome  
Or beautiful  
No matter what.

 

Love is when  
You will stick  
By them no  
Matter what.

 

Love is when  
They can make  
You smile  
Everytime they  
Walk in the  
Room.

 

Love is when  
They can  
Bring the  
Best out  
Of you.

 

Love is when  
You can’t live  
Your life  
Without them.


End file.
